A drop of Chocolate
by Frowst
Summary: Frozen - Bakery/Café AU. Elsanna. Elsa and Anna where complete strangers until they both discover that they each have a love for baking. But Elsa is constantly paranoid about something and drives a wedge in their friendship. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Anna had always been terrible at math.

She couldn't get than hang of algebra, there wasn't a single question that was easy, and not a single one of them was manageable. Though she couldn't really fight it, she still had to do it, if she liked it or not. If she could have just dropped the subject she would have a long time ago, but here she was, at home, being tutored by her cousin and her sassy little lizard companion.

''Ok, so let's go over this again, how would you solve this?''

The red head was silent for a few seconds before scribbling down some numbers, while Rapunzel kept nodding, until finally coming to the answer.

''See, Was that so hard?''

Anna looked up and smiled at her, ''You know what that means right'', her grin just kept getting bigger by the second, ''we have to celebrate with cake.''

She stood up and yanked her older cousin out of her seat and pulled her towards the door, Pascal trying his hardest to hold onto his owner's sleeve.

She slammed the door and ran as fast as she could towards the car, ''Come on get in let's go!''

''Well I would Anna, but you didn't give me a chance to get the key.'' The brunette giggled, and turned around to walk back into the house, telling Anna to wait there, before she vanished inside.

Anna leaned on the car and looked around, it was early in the year and still on the chilly side so there was not much to see, the trees still looked pretty bare, but some grass had started to grow. The neighborhood wasn't very appealing, all the Christmas decorations had been removed in the last few weeks, and the houses had returned to their usual dull selves. But at least the place was quiet, and the people are nice.

She kept scanning the buildings when her eyes trailed towards the bus stop, a single woman, who looked like she was in her late teens, was waiting for the bus. She was incredibly beautiful, with just one long platinum blond braid hanging over her shoulder, and it looked so elegant, her face was the palest she's ever seen but it was gorgeous. She couldn't look away from her, and started to blush a little.

_I've never seen her before, did she move here lately? Oh gosh, she's beautiful. _

The Blond looked up in her direction, here blue eyes grew wide, and she immediately looked away and buried her head into her head into her sweater , but not before Anna managed to see her cheeks go red.

_She's so cute. _

A small giggle escaped her mouth, right before she saw the bus come down the street. The woman stood up slowly and boarded the vehicle, her eyes never leaving the ground. The red head's smile faded a little and gave a small wave at the bus, hoping she might see it.

''Hey what's with you?'' Anna's snapped out of her little trance and whipped her head around, ''Come on, let's go, it was your idea in the first place.''

Rapunzel got into the car, but Anna still stood there for a few seconds, before doing the same.

''So what were you staring at, hu? Did u see a cute guy? Or did the see a ghost or something?'' she teased.

''Oh it's nothing'' came her reply. But that was obviously a lie.

_She was defiantly not nothing. _

She tried her hardest to conceal her flushed face, but to no avail as kept thinking about the girl all the way to the café.


	2. Chapter 2

Four months had gone by since that day and the thought of the girl had long left her mind. Anna still couldn't get over the fact that she passed her math's exam, barely, but she passed. And since it was a tradition for her friends to buy her cake for every time she passed an exam or test, it meant an extra reward apart from the satisfaction of doing well. Only this one was sweeter and usually covered in chocolate.

Her friends had started to regret this decision, since she had been doing rather well in the last few months, and the cake money came out of their own pockets, which would have put off most people from continuing this type of encouragement. Luckily Anna has very trustworthy friends who kept their end of the bargain, even though some mild complaining would accompany her meal every now and then.

And this time it was Kristoff's turn to reward her with her special baked treat.

He had been venting about how much he wanted them to go check out the new Arendelle Confectionary which had recently opened, mainly because his newest friend Hans had started working there a while back, and had offered them a discount, which was obviously music to his ears, aware of the amount a cake Anna could scoff down.

But she protested, saying how their usual bakery was just as good, actually, better than this new one, mainly because she was extremely picky about the way they made her favorite cake, stating how no one else in the world could come anywhere near as lovely as made there.

''But they dip it in chocolate, twice! How can you possibly think your new bestie can top that? Hu? Yeah I didn't think so.''

Kristoff pulled out his wallet and waved it in her face, ''Who's money is it again?''

''Yours . . .'' She sighed and crossed her arms, but because of her extreme stubbornness, more complaints ensued, nitpicking at every single possible thing, even moving away from the food and going on about how the lighting at the new Café won't complement her skin tone properly.

And even though he was a very patient guy, Anna had a way for getting under his skin and simply winning almost every argument. Even when he thought he had finally beat her, she always managed to turn it around.

But she was a great friend, and therefor he gave in, offering her 3 whole slices of cake if she came along willingly.

She stopped outside the shop and ginned, ''Thanks so much for the offer, I will be happy to accept''

''See was that so hard Anna? And trust me the cake here is great''

''Oh I know it is. Punzy brought me a slice back from her visit last time. Just wanted to see to what extents you would go to make me happy, _best friend_.''

She patted the poor guy on his head, before pushing open the café doors and rushing inside. Leaving him to wonder how he had fallen for such a simple trick. And after a little grumbling he followed her inside.

''Took you long enough.''

Anna had never met this guy before, but Kristoff immediately shook his hand and started up a conversation with him.

She could only guess that it was Hans. He was a redhead, like herself, and had bright green eyes. But nothing much interesting that caught her attention. Instead her focus shifted to her surroundings which seemed to have some kind of north European theme, with wood carved side panels, antique lighting, and a very comforting array of colors and patterns.

She guided her finger along some floral carvings, tracing the delicate flowers. They reminded her of something, which, she couldn't quite place, and before her thoughts could develop any further a sudden jerk on her shoulder shattered her concentration.

''Come on, do you want to have cake or not?''

''Of course I do! Don't ever question my ability to devour cake!''

She grabbed Kristoff buy his arm, dragged him towards a small corner booth, and threw herself onto the seat.

''So what has you so distracted today? Partying to hard last night?''

''Oh yeah, big time. I sat there for like, 6 hours, draining all your wise teachings from my skull, thanks to Tumblr'' she giggled, ''still probably more productive then what you do all day. Playing on that ps3 of yours couldn't have possibly be more entertaining than reblogging all those countless kitten gifs''

''For your information, feisty pants, I spent my day yesterday being productive and building a new kennel for Sven.''

''And I helped.''

Came a voice. Anna spun around and came face to face with Hans who was holding a little note pad and pen.

''So, what will you be having?''

She grabbed the menu which lay on their table and quickly went through it, not complete sure what to choose. Finally coming to the decision of the triple chocolate profiteroles.

''You do know those are made entirely out of chocolate right? As in, chocolate coating, chocolate cream, and the chocolate pastry?''

''Perfect.''

Kristoff just smiled and asked for a water, hoping to save as much money as he could, and once Hans left, they resumed their previous conversation.

''So you've had him come over to help, hu? Surely a _big, strong_, guy like yourself can't possibly require any assistance!''

''Haha Anna. I just wanted to get it done quicker. Anyway, Sven's quite a big dog, so we needed to use some larger planks, which, are way easier to carry in pairs.''

''Sven's a Labrador.''

''Hey, he needs a lot of space! And it's not like I've seen you do anything that big for Olaf.''

''That's cos Olaf is a rat, and he doesn't live in giant manly dog kennels.''

The battle was quickly interrupted by a plate of chocolaty goodness, which was placed directly in front of her.

Anna just shut everything else out, nothing else mattered, it was just her and the dessert. She lowered her fork slowly into the pasty, cutting it open and letting some cream drip out, before tenderly pricking it and depositing the piece in her mouth, savoring the flavor. She always savored the first bite, before devouring the rest, mercilessly.

''How was it? Need anything else?''

Hans had come by as soon as the last of the profiteroles had vanished, and gave her a very large grin.

''I'm guessing you enjoyed it?''

''Of course I did! It's chocolate after all.''

He laughed, and went back to the cashier, followed by Kristoff, who was instructed by Anna to pick out some cake for the day after. Leaving her alone at the table.

She sat there in her seat, feeling immensely bloated, too lazy to join Kristoff, or even get up. So she resumed scanning the area, looking around, her eyes bouncing from the ceiling to the ground until finally her eyes wondered over the kitchen window.

She saw a large man, presumably the café's owner, working on some kind tart. Cutting up the fresh fruit and layering them on top. He lowered his knife for a second and turned around before talking in a very heavy accent

''Hoo hoo, could you take out the trash? I'm very busy and have to finish this, ya?''

Anna didn't see anyone else in the kitchen, and was about get up and go to Kristoff, when something caught her eye.

A single, platinum blond braid.

_It's her._

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying the fic! **

**I'm not at all an experienced writer but I will still try and crush your happiness in this story of mine. **

**It will probably take a while to get there, so enjoy it till then. **

**Frowst **


End file.
